Tragisches Date
by Jackylein
Summary: Lest einfach selbst. alles andere würde die Story verraten. Have fun


Dies ist eine ziemlich kurze Story, mit keinem „Happy End" – die Idee dazu kam mir im Schlaf =) …Ja, so sehen meine Träume wirklich aus ^^

**Vorgeschichte**

„Hemine, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt." Er schaute sie aus traurigen Augen an.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und nickte stumm.

„Bitte, sag etwas dazu. Lass mich hier nicht einfach stehen." Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und streckte die Hand nach ihrer aus. Sie ließ die Berührung zu und sah ihn an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich ebenfalls liebe. Aber ich bin mit Ron zusammen und werde ihn heiraten. Das mit uns wird nie etwas werden." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Mit versuchtem Mut in der Stimme sagte sie:„Draco, wir werden Freunde bleiben und nicht mehr."

Damit drehte sich um und verließ seine Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen weiteren Blick. Er ließ sie mit hängendem Kopf gehen.

**1 Jahr später**

Der Kontakt zu Draco ist nie weniger geworden, wir haben immer Email-Kontakt – ja, ich kann es auch kaum glauben, dass Draco Malfoy, Muggelhasser Nr.1 einen Computer besitzt und auch benutzt- gehalten. Seine Gefühle, genauso wie meine sind nie weniger geworden, dennoch akzeptiere ich und auch Draco meine Entscheidung bezüglich Ron. Mit ihm bin ich glücklich. Mit ihm werde und will ich mein restliches Leben verbringen.

Doch ein Leben ohne Draco kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass wir einmal wie beste Freunde zueinander stehen?! Ich bestimmt nicht. Doch die Zeiten haben sich verändert. Wir haben uns verändert.

Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Draco als Single nie glücklich gewesen ist. Er hasst die Einsamkeit noch mehr, als seine Eltern.

Der Krieg und seine Eltern haben ihn stark verändert. Er ist bei weitem nicht mehr die starke und kühle Person von früher. Um genau zu sein ist er ziemlich emotional geworden. Zumindest mir gegenüber. Nicht jede seiner Entscheidungen ist mehr rational und schon gar nicht nachzuvollziehen. Er handelt sehr impulsiv und schießt damit manchmal einfach übers Ziel hinaus.

Doch jetzt wird sich alles ändern, er hat jemanden im Internet kennen gelernt. Kaum zu glauben, oder? Wir reden immer noch von Draco Malfoy, aber wie vorhin schon gesagt, er ist ziemlich bewandert im Umgang mit Muggelgegenständen und bei weitem nicht mehr so engstirnig.

Ich weiß, dass sich Linda in ihn verliebt hat. – Linda ist seine Internetbekanntschaft, die ich ebenfalls kennen lernen durfte-. Sie ist hübsch, klug und eine amerikanische Hexe. Sie würden sich so fabelhaft ergänzen. Auch wenn sie 3 Jahre jünger ist als er. Aber was spielt das Alter schon für eine Rolle? Ich will nur, dass mein bester Freund glücklich ist.

Heute wollen sie sich treffen. Und Draco hat mich gebeten mit zukommen. Tja, was soll ich sagen, ich kann ihm einfach nichts abschlagen. Und so stehe ich hier am Hafen und warte auf meinen Freund und sein Date.

Linda ist als erste von beiden da und kommt auf mich zu. „Hallo Hermine, wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, mir geht's gut. Und dir? Schon nervös?"

„Ja, ziemlich. Auch wenn man sich im Internet schon gesehen und unterhalten hat. Es ist doch was anderes."

„Da hast du Recht. Aber bei Draco brauchst du keine Sorgen haben."

Ich erblicke Draco. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Sein Blick ist verklärt, seine Haare wuschelig und er trägt einen langen schwarzen Mantel – im Sommer.

Er kommt auf uns zu und zieht aus seiner Manteltasche eine 9mm und zielt damit auf Linda. Sie ist geschockt, Ich bin geschockt. Wie in Zeitlupe bewege ich mich auf Draco zu.

„HÖR AUF MICH ZU BELÄSTIGEN!" brüllt Draco.

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Und so wie Linda ihn anschaut, weiß sie genau wovon er spricht.

Mit angespanntem Gesicht und zusammengepressten Zähnen sagt er: „Ich liebe nur eine Person und will auch nur mit einer Person zusammen sein."

Mir sackt das Herz in die Hose, ich bleibe stehen und bete zu Gott, dass er nur nicht meinen Namen ausspricht.

„Draco, nicht." Noch versuche ich ihn davon abzuhalten, aber es ist zu spät. Genau in dem Moment spricht er meinen Namen aus und ich sehe wie in Linda ein Stück zerbricht.

Aus hasserfüllten Augen schaut sie mich an und will auf mich los gehen.

„Du miese Schlange……ich habe dir vertraut." Ihre Stimme zittert und tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen.

Draco spannt den Lauf der Waffe und hält sie weiterhin auf Linda gerichtet. Mehr und mehr ergreift mich die Panik und ich stürme auf Draco zu. Ich stehe fast vor ihm, da ertönt der Schuß.

Linda bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.

Aus wässrigen Augen schau ich Draco an. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und breche vor ihm zusammen.

Noch fahrig bekomme ich mit, wie er die Waffe wegschmeißt, auf seine Knie fällt und mich in die Arme nimmt.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt." Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ich schmecke Blut. Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meinen. Sie sind so weich. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme ein letztes mal aus.

* * *

Hoffe ihr hattet sowas wie Spaß beim Lesen. ^^ Über Commis freue ich mich wie jeder andere hier auch.


End file.
